


Something Distasteful

by Marquise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing, something of a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/pseuds/Marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbrey doesn't really care, but she can't let herself be bested by Alayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Distasteful

**Author's Note:**

> ASOIAF Kink Meme Fill

She arrives at the dining hall early, just after the dawn had broke. In truth she sleeps little these days. Not from guilt, never from guilt, though what happened in the North had left her with more stains on her hands than she cared to admit. No, it's a sense of restless anxiety that keeps her on edge.

The Eyrie seems to exclude that sense of foreboding. She can't say that she is fond of the place. Lord Baelish’s presence does not help.

Barbrey hopes to be the first at table, to settle in and sharpen her senses, still dulled with the wine of the night before. She has to force a bitter smile to her lips when she finds Alayne already there, studying the table with a careful eye.

She raises her head when Barbrey enters and gives her one of her odd, perfect smiles. It’s supposed to be innocent, and Barbrey supposes to many it still is, but she knows enough to know what lies behind it, the gears turning in the young girl's pretty head.

She knows the girl isn’t who they say she is, though her true nature still eludes her. In many ways, Barbrey thinks, that is even more unsettling.

“Did you sleep well, Lady Dustin?” Alayne asks with a lift to her mouth that suggests she knows more than she lets on. But Barbrey has been around this queer girl enough to know that this is a trap she must not fall into, and favors the girl with her own icy smile.

“I did, my lady,” she replies, remembering the feel of Petyr’s hands around her wrists, trying to trap her. “That I did.”

He joins them soon after, and greats Barbrey formally. She watches as he slides up to Alayne and draws out of her a kiss on the cheek, his hand gripping her waist. She watches as they sit together, regarding her with politeness, heads bent in conversation.

She meets Alayne’s eye once, and finds herself again off-put by the disaffected glance. Detachment and cynicism she can admire, but it all seems an act with Alayne, and there is something about that that is just distasteful.

Yes, that’s it, she tells herself as she watches Petyr brush a strand of dull brown hair away from the girl’s face.

\------

He comes to her that night, as he is doing more and more often these days. It’s biting and harsh and everything she loves.

She is straddling his waist, nails digging into his shoulders, when she feels the need to break the silence. “Who is she?”

Petyr, to his credit, does not play dumb with her. “It’s not important.” His hands are on her hips and he grips them, pulls, trying to resume.

Barbrey sets her lips and stares down at him through sweat-soaked locks. “It is, or you would tell me.”

He sighs and drags his fingers up and down her sides. “She’s an orphan girl. She needs instruction.” He lets the words sit as if that’s all that can be said about the subject. As if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

 _Instruction in what?_ she almost asks, but pushes it aside. She can feel her face growing flushed, and the idea of being upset by Alayne, by some protective feelings towards this nothing relationship with Petyr infuriates her more than anything else.

 _Let the girl have him later._ She rests a palm on his chest and feels his pounding heart. She smiles at the exertion, at the feel of his lean body under her fingers, at the glazed look in his eyes.

It’s nothing, nothing at all to her.

She thinks of where to go from here.

After he has left her she will remember the feel of him between her legs and think of Alayne locked away in her chambers.

Petyr will go to Alayne in the morning, and laugh with her over subjects that Barbrey will only pick up snippets of. Then, in the dark, he will come to her and they will resume this dance.

And later, when Alayne smiles with her false modesty, Barbrey will match her, edge for edge.


End file.
